


Finally At Peace

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All characters after this point were only mentioned:, Ash - Freeform, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Caleb - Freeform, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dead Charlie Bradbury, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Ellen Harvelle - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending? You decide, Heaven, Jessica - Freeform, Jessica Moore - Freeform, Jo - Freeform, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, John - Freeform, John Winchester - Freeform, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Pamela - Freeform, Pastor Jim - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, ellen - Freeform, ending to supernatural, kevin - Freeform, meg - Freeform, meg masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending to Supernatural.<br/><em>He always figured it would end like this, guns blazing. He hoped that it could be different, him and Dean could get out, have apple pie lives. In a way though, Sam knew that was never going to happen. As long as there was evil in the world they would fight it until the end. It was the family business after all, saving people, hunting things.<em></em></em><br/>Gabriel shows Sam his future if he goes with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I just got this idea laying in bed late at night, and hopped up and got on here to write it so I wouldn't forget it. What do you think? I got the ideas from posts I have seen in the past for how people want Supernatural to end. So basically everything we have seen so far, hasn't really happened yet, and it's just Gabriel showing Sam his future if he goes with Dean.

He always figured it would end like this, guns blazing. He hoped that it could be different, him and Dean could get out, have apple pie lives. In a way though, Sam knew that was never going to happen. As long as there was evil in the world they would fight it until the end. It was the family business after all, saving people, hunting things. Just moments before he had seen Castiel, one of his closest friends fall during what would be their final fight. Both Sam and Dean had heard and seen their friend die. They had shared a look, no words, they both knew that this was their last fight. Now Sam felt that white hot flash of pain, and then the quickening creeping in darkness of death start to over come him, from whoever, or whatever had just stabbed him. He chanced one last look at his brother, who was watching him. He knew Dean was soon going to follow him.  
~o~  
"Sammy, hey, wake up!" Sam woke with a jolt, glancing around himself quickly; he was in the passenger side of the Impala, Dean in the driver seat. "Where are we?" Dean looked out the window and then turned back to Sam. "Heaven, I think." Sam nodded, they were dead, no coming back this time, no one left to bring them back. They were finished. He looked out the window and noticed they were on a road, like the last time they were in heaven. He turned back to Dean. "So just follow the road?" Dean started the engine, "Yea."  
~o~  
They hadn't been driving long when they came upon a very familiar looking house, their old house, where it had all started.  
Dean turned to Sam and shrugged, then they both got out of the Impala and headed towards the front door. Sam got to the door first and opened it and walked in. He gasped, there was everyone before him. Everyone that had ever lost their life in the Winchester's never ending fight. Dean walked in and stood besides him, taking it all in with Sam. Cas, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Pamela, Kevin, Caleb, Pastor Jim, Rufus, and Ash, Charlie; even Meg, standing besides Castiel. In the middle was their parents, John and Mary. Sam let his gaze fall on the young woman next to them, Jessica. All together again. They were finally at peace.  
~o~  
_Stanford, 2005 ___  
Gabriel took his hand away from Sam's head. Sam opened his eyes with a gasp and looked at the man in front of him, who claimed to be an angel. Who had just showed him his future.  
"And that's what'll happen if you go with Dean!" 

__A few hours later Sam woke to the noise of someone in his and Jess's apartment. He knew what was going to happen next, it was going to be his brother out there. Sam left with Dean anyway.__


End file.
